A day in the life of genderbent Flashspell
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Genderbent Flashspell. Male!Zatanna Zane. Fem!Wally Willow.
1. Beginning pt1

_**Two, or three shot with genderbent Flashspell.**_

* * *

Zane was sitting in the common room of the cave, reading his original copy, meaning no pictures, or Harry Potter. There was no school for New Yorkers today. He was enjoying the quiet until:

**Recognized: B03-Kid Flash.**

Zane, although he found Willow very pretty-something he would admit to no-one but his mother's grave- he also found her superspeed a little too much to handle. But today, it seemed, she wasn't in the mood to go zipping around the cave. Zane looked up to see her walk past him. She looked sad, hurt even. He watched as she walked over to the other end of the couch and sat down, muttering things in a sad voice. Zane tried to go back to reading, but her voice distracted him. He looked up when she muttered:

"Worthless. Never amount to anything. Too slow, never ever fast enough."

He looked up from his book again to see that her normally windswept hair was down to her shoulder, her mouth was quivering, but, what caught his attention was the bruise on her cheek.

"Willow?" He asked, his voice soft, as he put down his book, not bothering to mark the page.

The speedster flinched, too quickly for Zane to see, before looking up at him. "Hey Zane." Her voice was quiet as well, too quiet, and she sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"What happened?" His ocean blue eyes looked into her forest green

"Nothing!" Willow said, about ready to get up. She would have too, if Zane hadn't put his hands on her shoulders.

"Something happened." Zane said as one of his hands was now hovering over the bruise. He sensed Willow's (orange), Robin's (black), Roy's (red) and Barry's (blonde) auras, but he also sesed a different aura. It was an aura that was painful to even sense. Zane's hand gently brushed her cheek, making her cringe. "What happened Willow?"

Tears sprang up in her green eyes. "My father. He was mad again. Normally I'm able to heal fast, but it's not working."

"Stay here." He got up and heard her move "Yats."

Zane got up and retrieved the medicine box from beneath the sink, for once he was glad M'gann put one there. He returned to the couch and began treating the bruise.

"I have superspeed, ya'know."

"I do. But, I want to put this on it."

After applying all of the necessary disinfectants, he put a bandage on it. He moved to kiss it, like his mother used to, but he ended up kissing her instead. It was a soft kiss, the two noted, before they pulled apart.

Willow's eyes were locked on his, he saw her for the girl behind the superpowers. A vulnerable girl who needed all of the love in the world. He decided he was going to be the one to protect her and immediately his protective instincts took hold. He was going to stop Willow's father from hurting her again, even if it cost him the respect of his father.

Willow saw, in Zane's eyes, a teen who was in his father's shadow. Even with Zane's magic, compared to his father, he was second best. No matter how many times he tried, he was barely praised for his heroics. Always being grounded for going against his father's rules. He may as well be classified as a vigilante instead of a hero.

Zane was the first to speak, clearing his throat and blushing. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Willow said, blushing. She looked at his book, which was on the table. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter."

Willow scrunched up her nose "Really?"

"It's an interesting book." Zane defended

"Never read it." Willow replied after a moment of thinking

"I could let you borrow the book."

Willow's nose scrunched again "Too boring reading the book."

"I could read it to you." Zane said. He didn't expect Willow to grab the pillow from the other side of the couch and put it on his lap.

"Start at the beginning please."

"Very well." The young mage read the book, cover-to-cover, to the young speedster.

Zane looked at Willow, who was looking mesmeried. "Do you have any more books?"

"No, the first one is the only one I have, sadly." Zane looked down at his lap, a smile across his face. "So, since no one gets here for hours, want to go to the mall?"

Willow looked surprised. "Uh, yeah. But, are you sure you have enough money?"

"Yes." Zane held up a wallet, that did not resemble his in any way at all.

"You swiped your dad's wallet?" Willow asked, getting off of Zane's lap

Zane smirked, flicking his wrist and producing another wallet "And Robin's."

Willow laughed "Let's go, Prince of Prestidigitation."

* * *

Robin, and the other Team members- sans Zane and Willow- were looking around the cave after school. Robin lost his wallet, but refused to tell anyone, saying that Wolf took something that Batman wanted back.

**RECOGNIZED: B03-Kid Flash**

**RECOGNIZED: A03-Zane Zatara**

They heard laughter following the designations. Wait, laughter!?

Willow walked in, a bandage, and face-paint, on her face with a cat in a suit; from Build-a-bear in it's box with bags in her other hand. Zane followed, identical face paint on his face, with a dog in a Kid Flash costume; and with bags in his other hand.

"When you spoke Italian to that cashier at the bookstore, he looked like he was about to piss himself." Willow snorted

Zane barked a laugh before he said "Not as funny as that waitresses face when she gave you your eighth milkshake!"

"What. The. Fuck?" Surprisingly enough, it was Conner.

The two turned to look at them, smiles not faltering. Willow whipped out a wand.

"Stupefy!" Willow yelled. The team looked dazed, surprised at the outburst.

Zane grabbed her hand "Run to the common room!"

The two ran for the garage. Conner turned to look at his fellow teammates.

"What just happened?"

Robin smirked "I think Harry has fallen for Hermione."


	2. Beginning pt2

The team walked to the garage, looking for their magician and speedster. They saw the Bioship wasn't in sleep mode anymore, it was awake.

M'gann set up a mental link with the organic ship and asked it to quietly open the door. It obeyed, opening, and the team, as quietly as they could, walked inside. They saw Zane in the driver's chair, which was reclined, with Willow on his lap, her head was against his shoulder, holding her new stuffed animal. They were sleeping.

"Perhaps we should wake them." Kaldur suggested via the mental link.

Artemis shook her head "Bad idea."

Robin looked at her curiously "I know that Willow will just scream at you like a banshee, but what will Zane do?"

Artemis sighed "Remember that time I had pink hair, my nails done, with make-up on my face and wearing a dress?"

"He didn't." M'gann said

Artemis nodded "Yup, that little shit did."

"Did he say why?" Conner asked

"He said something about turning you in to what you hate if you woke him up."

"Wow."

"Perhaps we should let them rest." Kaldur suggested

"Agreed." Robin replied. The team left, leaving the two to sleep. Well, Willow was asleep. Zane was in a form of meditation. His meditative state allowed him to track aura back to its source. His father taught him to do this in case someone he knows got hurt. He tracked Mr. West's aura to the man's job, where he was sleeping at his desk. This was perfect. Zane used his magic to enter Mr. West's dream.

In Zane's dream state, that he used only once before, he was a tall man with a blond streak that went through his black hair and his eyes were red. Mr. West's dream was him in a posh office chair, the company's head office. Zane walked into the office, a black cloak over him.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern." Zane snapped his fingers and he suddenly had Willow's father in a headlock. "Hurt your wife or daughter again, and I will snap your neck."

The older man smirked "You can't hurt me."

"Oh really?" Zane smirked and turned Mr. West over to the window

"Let's see." He was about to shove Mr. West through the glass when the man swiped his hand across his face, leaving a scratch. Zane growled and shoved the man, using his full body weight, through the window.

He screamed as he fell down. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It will NEVER happen again! I'll change! I'll change!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Zane said, snapping his fingers again. This time, Mr. West's dream was no longer tampered with. As Zane walked towards the door, he turned around and said "If you tell a soul about this, I will be back." He smiled at the frightened look on the man's face.

* * *

Zane was woken up by a blast of water on his face. He wiped the water away from his eyes to see Willow was awake. With a water gun in her hand, pointed at him. Zane laughed as he held his arms up "I'm unarmed."

Willow smiled "I know." She squirted him in the face again before bolting towards the door. Zane could do nothing but shake his head laughing. He ran out of the Bioship, picking up speed when he saw Willow standing in middle of the kitchen. He put on the brakes when he saw her uncle was standing there.

"What did you DO Zane?" The older speedster asked.

Zane looked at him with his best poker face, which was awesome because he was raised by magician and played poker for as long as he could remember "What do you mean?"

Flash was NOT amused "Mary called saying that when she came home, Ruddy was making lunch." Zane's epic poker face was still in effect "She said he cleaned the entire house and apologized for everything he's done in the past year." Still epic poker face "She also said Ruddy described seeing a man with black hair that had a blonde streak through it and had red eyes. Sound familiar?"

Zane dropped his epic poker face and said "Alright. You caught me. I went into Mr. West's dream and forced him to change."

"You did that?" Willow asked

"Yes." Zane turned to Willow "For you, I'd do anything."

Willow broke eye contact with Zane to look at her uncle. He was smiling.

"Good job Zane." Flash said, all before grabbing Zane by the front of his shirt and pulling the teen up so they were eye level. "If you hurt Willow in any way, I will find a way to make your life a living hell."

Zane nodded "Yup. I know it."


	3. Beginning pt3

Zane and Willow were in the midst of starting a Harry Potter movie marathon, when Artemis walked in. She plopped on the couch saying:

"Happy Friday, my nerds." She grabbed the popcorn that had gummy bears, M&Ms-regular and peanut kinds and started to munch on it.

"Hello to you too, Harpy Queen." Willow said playfully, stealing a handful of the snack

Artemis swallowed her mouthful of popcorn "I'm gonna ignore that, fleet for feet." She turned her attention to the screen "So, which one is this?"

"We were just starting the first one." Zane said, before an idea appeared in his brain "Hey, let's get everyone else here so we can watch the movies together." Willow nodded enthusiastically.

After some calls, the rest of the team came in. Then the mentors wanted to come, the team wasn't really sure, they all agreed to bring something, so the team was all for it.

"Did someone say 'movie marathon'?" Megan walked in, dragging Conner.

"A wonderful idea, my friends." Kaldur said, taking up a spot on the couch on the other side of Conner.

Superman, or Clark Kent, came with some apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Martian Manhunter came with Oreos and soda. Flash came with a whole bunch of junk food. Green Arrow and Black brought a container of both kinds of licorice. Zatara bought bags of popcorn-which he and Zane began popping almost immediately via magic for fun and to save time by not waiting for the microwave. Roy came with pixie sticks, knowing how much Robin and Willow loved their pixie sticks, bottle caps, and chocolate, a lot of chocolate.

"A movie night here means a night off from patrol in Gotham." Robin said as he suddenly appeared from behind the couch with Batman and Batgirl, both teens were holding a few containers of various kinds of cookies. Willow shrieked and grabbed onto Zane.

"Way to go." Zane said, giving Willow a bag of popcorn to calm her, before he muttered "Dick."

Robin and the mentors turned pale, even Batman. Willow looked at Zane like he was crazy. The magical teen gave 'Dick' his wallet.

"I don't think you should lose that again. If you did, you'd be a Gray Son."

Robin let out a sigh as he turned to Batman. The man in the bat cowl nodded

"I can't stand his puns either, so we might as well get it over with." Off came the domino mask and bat shaped cowls to reveal the faces of Dick Grayson, Barbra Gordon and Bruce Wayne. Everyone was shocked, well except for Zane, Willow and the mentors.

Dick turned to Zane "The second one wasn't even that punny."

"Oh yeah, well neither is your face."

Dick was about to say something back, but Willow ripped Zane back onto his original seat on the couch. She sat on the floor with her back against his legs as the movie started.

* * *

Red Tornado walked in to the common room of the cave to see the remnense of the Team and mentors' movie night: bits of popcorn and various candies were on the floor; ice cream was melting in the bowls and container, the television screen was on the menu screen for Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part II. Barbra, Roy, Kaldur Dick, Raquel and Artemis were sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. Megan and Conner were on the love seat. Willow and Zane were sleeping on a recliner, Zane was sporting a blue pixie stick mustache. The Mentors were nowhere in sight. Red walked to his apartment, ignoring the chaos in the room.

* * *

The mentors walked in, because they were called to the Watchtower for a meeting the previous night. Just as the team slowly woke up, all of which suffering severe sugar hangovers. The Bats were up, getting headache tablets for everyone. Everyone was cleaning slowly, but they were slowly getting their strengths back.

Zane was sloppily using his magic to clean the ice cream Robin and Batgirl threw onto the television, because of trolls being trolls. He gave up, collapsing onto the pile of sleeping bags, groaning in agony. Zatara picked up his son, chuckling as Zane tried to be released.

"I don' wanna do anything.." Zane moaned, resigning to his fate.

"You had too much sugar." Zatara said

Zane groaned in pure pain, this made Willow very concerned.

"Your mother was the same way." Zatara said, shielding Zane's face in his jacket. He turned to the team and mentors "I'm going to take him home, he probably won't be of much use, mission wise, for the next two days." He saw Willow's face "But, you're more than welcome to stop by for a visit if you'd like." Willow smiled.

Batman stepped forwards "Very well."

Zatara turned around "Say bye, Zane."

Zane groaned out a weak goodbye.

* * *

_**This story will now be a multi-shot, comprised of completely random stories.**_


End file.
